Kajet
Kajet, also known as the Forbidden Power, is a major antagonistic entity in Christopher "Kirbopher" Niosi's independent web series: TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise. Created when SOFDTI (a benevolent and sentient AI) was exposed to negative emotions that she could not handle; these feelings were accidentally unleashed in the form of a dangerous virus. Kajet was sealed away until it was discovered by Alpha, setting the events of the series into motion, and ultimately served a role in the evil plot of Rubirules, the man behind the man and the true leader of the hackers. History Kajet was born as a virus that merged with a prototype boss created by Rubirules. The resulting being was named Kajet and was locked away by SOFDTI after cutting off the arm of Zetto's character model (and causing him to experience the pain of such in real life as well). Kajet was later discovered by Alpha, who offered the young boy a deal - he would grant the boy great power and earn him the respect of his friends if Alpha set him free. In actuality, Alpha became a host for the virus, and was targeted both by hackers seeking the virus (who were told it was an in-game item called the "Forbidden Power" so as to not arise suspicion) and manipulated by the virus itself so it could cause harm. After Alpha was possessed by the virus and transformed into Demon Alpha, Alpha realized how malevolent the virus truly was and tried several times to get rid of it (unsuccessfully). The virus was eventually removed by Zetto, but during this encounter Kajet possessed him and used him as its temporary new host until Flamegirl and Nylocke were able to seal the Forbidden Power away in the data-absorbing Drain Edge weapon. Nylocke then tossed the virus into the ;Sanctuary region, as he did not want to hold on to it for too long. However, because a small piece of the virus was still contained inside Alpha, Kajet was able to escape from the Drain Edge after Alpha experienced extreme anger directed towards the Netkings (whom Alpha believed were at least partially responsible for its existence). Kajet then transformed into its colossal Shadowguard Beast form (based off of the boss model it had fused with at its origin) and engaged in a conflict with the Dragon Bug (an Antivirus weapon that would supposedly be able to defeat it). Kajet and the Dragon Bug eventually cancelled each other out, but Rubirules revealed his true intentions at this point and attempted to use both the virus and antivirus to control and monopolize SOFDTI. Kajet teamed up with Alpha one last time to defeat Rubirules and his Antivirus, ultimately being destroyed at the end of the battle and allowing Alpha and his friends to continue their lives in peace. Powers and Abilities Kajet is essentially negative emotion translated into digital data. It has the power to inflict pain upon players of TOME in real life, something only itself and the Dragon Bug are shown to be able to do. Kajet also has the ability to merge itself with a human consciousness and influence them, when it attempts to take control of a human mind entirely, its consciousness fuses with that of the human's and transforms them into a bestial demon form. Kajet is also capable of reverting to its monster form after it gains enough power by feeding off of the negative emotions of others through the suffering it causes. The only weaknesses Kajet is shown to have are SOFDTI's antivirus fire, the imitation antivirus flame present in the Dragon Bug, and any weapon or item capable of absorbing or influencing data. Kajet also has the ability to team up with a human instead of trying to take control, under these circumstances the two beings will operate as one fused entity. The resulting fusion will have the powers and abilities of both, yet will display control and the ability to access powers that neither entity would otherwise have. This ability has been shown only once, with Kajet and Alpha combining into Virus Fusion Alpha to defeat Rubirules. Kajet is powered up by negative emotions, which means that it gains power the longer it is in the mind of a human being, feeding off of any suffering it causes. Trivia *Kajet is named after Weston Durant, the composer for TOME and the creator of the infamous "Over 9000" meme. This is because his screen name sounds phonetically similar to "Kagemamoru", which means "Shadow Guard" in Japanese and was the original name of Kajet's Tv Tome Adventures counterpart. *Kajet was voiced by Andrew Francis during the brief period of time it speaks coherently in the series finale. Andrew Francis has voiced other characters such as Jaller in Bionicle: Mask of Light, Shining Armor in the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series, and Megaman.EXE in Mega Man NT warrior. Interestingly, Megaman.EXE was also a computer program that teamed up with a human to defeat evil, and was even able to cross-fuse with his Network Operator during the Axess series. This mirrors how Alpha and Kajet team up to defeat Rubirules in the season finale (although Megaman.EXE is far more benevolent than Kajet is). Category:Evil Creation Category:Internet Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Monsters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deceased Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains